Positive
by LMM06
Summary: When Catherine finds out she's pregnant Vincent is not happy and they both want different things, will this be the end fort he couple? Will Catherine side with Vincent in the end? Will Vincent side with Catherine in the end?
1. Chapter One: The Test

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter One: The Test  
**__**Catherine**_

When I woke up I went into the bathroom and opened one of the drawers in there to get out a new razor so I could shave my legs before I went to work and I realised that I had an unopened box of tampons. It does feel like a long time since I was last on my period so I went into my bedroom and looked on my calendar and after doing some quick maths I realised that I was 6 days late. I turned away from the calendar and took a deep breath, this cannot be happening! Vincent was going to freak out and go crazy when he found out.

Vincent was very clear when we started having sex that he didn't want to have children because he didn't want them to end up like him which I understood. All you want is the best for your child and having that child brought into what is going on with Muirfield and Vincent right now it's not exactly a fair up bringing.

I quickly got dressed and went to the pharmacy before going round to the hideout, I opened the door and walked in seeing Vincent doing some morning workouts. He obviously heard me come in and stopped what he was doing, he got this concentrated look on his face and he suddenly looked suspicious "Your heart is racing… what's the matter?" He asked me and stood up in front of me.

"Is JT here?" I asked him looking around for any sign of him.

"No he's at work… why what's wrong?" He asked again concerned.

"Vincent I'm six days late on my period" I told him.

"You're what? Cat I'm so sorry. I thought that I… we were being careful" He stated.

"I've brought a pregnancy test but I didn't want to do it alone" I confessed.

"Okay well if you go… do whatever you need to do I'll wait right here for you" He said and I nodded. I got the pregnancy test out of my bag and went towards the bathroom with it.

After taking the pregnancy test I put it back in the box and put it on the side before setting the time on my phone. I walked over to Vincent and I put his arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me too, bringing me as close to him as possible. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I heard him take a deep breath "Stop you're making me more nervous" I told him and heard him chuckle lightly "I know that you don't want me to be pregnant but we have to talk about what to do if that test comes back positive" I told him and before he had time to answer the timer went off. I walked over to the box and took a deep breath before taking the pregnancy test out, I held it in my hand but I couldn't look at the result I was to scared so I gave the test and the box to Vincent to look at "I can't look" I told him.

He looked at the test then looked at the box to find out what the lines meant and he looked at me with sadness "It's positive" He stated and I took in a deep breath, he put them down next to him and walked over to me. We stood there hugging and I soon started crying "Catherine you know that you cannot keep this baby, you're going to have to abort it" He told me and I didn't reply to him. He pulled away from the hug and took a step away from me "Catherine I mean it. It's not safe for me to have a child that is biologically mine. With my DNA that baby can kill you and I have spent all this time trying to protect you" He explained to me.

I grabbed his hands and studied him "Vincent I know that it's not safe and it's not until now that I realise I want you and me to have our own child… I want us to be a real family. We don't know for certain that this baby is going to turn out a Beast, for all we know the baby could be fine which makes the abortion unfair" I explained but he shook his head "I need you to help me with this" I said.

"Cat we cannot have this baby! What if it kills you? I know you think it's unfair, I do too, I don't want to get rid of my child but I don't want you to die… I've risked to much to let that happen" Vincent stated. I could see that he was getting angry but I needed him to keep calm so we could talk properly about this.

As I took a step closer to him he let go of my hands and moved to the other side of the room. He leaned his back against the wall and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down "Do you see how easy it is to snap into Beast mode? You know what I'm thinking because I tell you, a baby cannot tell you what it's thinking… what if it hurts someone? What if it hurts you?" He asked in frustration.

"Vincent you are an amazing man and you will be a great father! We don't even know if this baby is going to cause harm to me or anyone else and you just want to kill it? Vincent it's an innocent baby who never asked to be here. Vincent we thought that you couldn't have children but now that's been disputed, it's a miracle" I told him but he shook his head at me "Vincent I'm keeping this baby and I need you… now more then ever" I told him.

"Cat please don't keep this baby… I don't want you to get hurt or killed" He said.

"Fine… I'll do this on my own then" I stated and went to the front door, I walked out and slammed the door closed behind me so he knew that I was upset with him.

You know I never had Vincent down as the type to leave me high and dry when I needed him most considering that he was always there dressed as a knight in shining armour and riding in with his white horse when I needed him. I thought Vincent was going to be one of the constant things in my life but now I know that was all wishful thinking and he was really a coward! When things went pear shaped he ran away from his fears and left everyone else to clean up the mess he left behind.

When I got home I went and laid down on my bed with my back to the window. I placed a hand over my stomach and before I knew it I was crying, I was crying because I was happy that I was going to become a mother, I was crying because I was sad I would be doing it on my own and I was crying because when I needed Vincent the most he left me high and dry. He was going to leave me to bring up this child on my own because it wasn't in the plan for him, does that sound like a real hero?

_**Vincent**_

As I sat on the fire escape I heard Catherine begin to cry and I wanted nothing more to do other then go in there, lay with her, cuddle her, kiss her and tell her I love her and everything will be okay but I know that it won't be okay. Catherine was pregnant with a baby that is going to have Beast DNA and I don't know what else to do. Everything that I've been doing is to protect her and how can I protect her if she isn't going to listen to me and get rid of that baby, what was I meant to do of that baby starts eating her insides? There is nothing that I can do.

Oh God can you imagine what will happen to me, Catherine and the baby if Muirfield find out what is going on? They will take her and they will lock her up like an animal so that they can do tests on her. Then they will ask her about me and she'll have no choice but to tell them everything she knows because they will threaten to harm or kill the baby or Tess or Heather.

Catherine's sobs stopped and I heard that her breathing had evened out. I looked inside the window and seen that she was fast asleep, she had her back to the window and her arm across her stomach in a protective manor. I seen that she had left the window open a little at the bottom so I lifted up the window and closed it behind me before going over to lay on the bed with her, she must have sensed me there because she moved closer to me and she put her head on my chest.

I didn't want to argue with her anymore about this so when she was starting to wake up I left the apartment and was going to give her the day to work and think about what I was saying and then I would meet hr from work and we could talk about what the each of us was thinking.

When I got home I seen JT sitting on his computer doing something "Nice to see you… Were you at Cat's last night?" He asked me.

"Yeah I stayed there last night" I replied before going and sitting on the sofa. I turned the TV but I couldn't concentrate on anything that was on.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" JT asked as he sat down next to me.

"Cat's not listening to my advice about something that will keep her safe… of course I knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight but this is serious and she can't just not listen to what I have to say" I explained to him.

"What is it she's doing?" He asked.

"I can't say right now but me and Cat will tell you and Tess everything soon" I told him.

JT left shortly after because he had to go to work and I was left at the apartment by myself and I tried to take my mind of Cat and the baby by working out, tidying up and doing all sorts of things but nothing seemed to work. All I could think was that something bad was going to happen to her whether it be because of Muirfield or because the baby with the beast DNA was going to do something to her.

I couldn't sit here and do nothing so I grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when I heard someone walking to the door and I recognised Cat's heartbeat. I opened the door just as she was about to knock and I let her in "You going somewhere?" She asked me noticing that I had my jacket on.

"Actually I was about to leave to come find you and talk to you" I told her as we went over to the sofa "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked her as we went to the bar, I handed her a bottle of water as she sat down on a bar stool.

"I told them that I wasn't feeling good and I wouldn't be in tomorrow… that way we can actually talk about things and not run away from all the problems" She told me.

"Well that sounds like a good idea and I'm glad that you are willing to talk" I said to her.

"I understand that you're worried about me and you want to keep me safe but at the same time you need to let me make my own decisions. Vincent I am having your baby and this is supposed to be the happiest times of our lives and here we are arguing about it. Don't you want us to be a family with our child and be… normal?" She asked me.

"Of course I would love for us to be a family with a child, get married, get a mortgage, have proper jobs and be a normal couple but you know that normal is not in the cards for us. I have to keep you safe, not just from the baby but from Muirfield as well. What if they take you and do experiments on your or something? What am I going to do to protect you? What if this baby starts destroying you from the inside out?" I questioned.

"Vincent I love you and I know that we can't be normal but I want this baby. I never realised how much until you told me the test was positive but I do and I want you and me to be a family with this child. If Muirfield find out about me and the baby then I know that you will be there and protect us because that's what you do and if they do get me then I'll fight to come back to you like I always do" She explained to me.

"Please can't you just see things from my perspective! What if it was me? What would you do if the situation was reversed?" I asked her.

"That's not fair… Vincent please. Do you want to have a child?" She asked.

"Yes of course I would love to be a dad" I told her.

"I want to be a mother… to your child" She said. She stood up and walked to me and we put our arms around each other "I love you Vincent and I want us to do this together because I love you and I know that we can do this" She said and looked up at me.

"Well then… I guess we're having a baby" I told her and she leaned up and kissed me "But I have conditions" I said and she rolled her eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me, the condition is that I basically become your doctor and we need to figure out a way to keep this quiet so Muirfield doesn't find out" I explained to her.

"We can sort all of that out tomorrow but for the rest of today I just want us to have this to ourselves and enjoy it before we need to tell JT and Tess" She said and I nodded and kissed her.

**I am not basing this on season 1 or season 2. It's just a story that I have written but I have wrote another one which is going to be my version of Season 2 so it will have a different story line and some different characters. It should be out soon, I want to write the whole story before uploading any of it. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you will continue to read the story. Please review, favourite and follow. LMM06**


	2. Chapter Two: The Best Friends

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Two: The Best Friends  
**__**Catherine**_

Since me and Vincent had found out that I was pregnant a week ago things have been stressful to say the least because Vincent wants me to stop working because he thinks that me and the baby are going to be in danger. He had gotten all the medical things that he needs for my pregnancy and had them stored in my bedroom at my apartment and he had done some tests on me, everything looked okay and he had even done a sonogram and it was estimated that I was only 5 weeks pregnant so we had a long way to go before the baby was here. Vincent had completely turned from not wanting me to have the baby to being completely protective of the two of us. He had stayed with me every night since then and when we were in bed he always had his hand wrapped around my stomach as if protecting the baby and when I was at work I would sometimes see him at a crime scene in the background just making sure that I was okay.

Me and Vincent knew that we needed to tell Tess and JT sometime soon because they were starting to get suspicious about what we were hiding but we didn't know how to tell them without them acting how Vincent did when he first found out. Tess was going to go crazy at Vincent and I think she may even hit him and JT was probably going to tell me that I needed to get rid of the baby and again I am going to have to fight my baby's corner. It was decided that I was going to have to avoid telling Heather or anyone else for that matter because we couldn't have people talking and Muirfield finding out. I don't know how I am going to keep this from my sister but I don't have much of a choice because she will tell her friends who will talk about it and… it's just to much.

Today I am not going to worry about Muirfield or people knowing that I'm pregnant because today Vincent is officially moving into the apartment with me and we are going to finally settle down and become a real couple. I had made space in the closet and drawers for his things, I know he didn't have a lot of stuff anyway but the space was there. I walked into my bedroom and seen that even though he hadn't moved in yet the room still felt different but it was a good different.

Today I am not worrying about Muirfield or the baby beasting out on me because today was a landmark day, Vincent was officially moving into my apartment with me! We were starting to settle down and become as normal of a couple as we could. All morning I had been making space in the closet and the drawers for his stuff, I know that he doesn't have a lot of stuff but that doesn't matter he can buy more stuff if he wants it. I was so excited that he was moving in here with me and he's going to be here for me and the baby because if I'm honest when we argued when we found out that I was pregnant apart of me thought that he was going to leave and I was going to have to do this on my own, now I know that I was being silly because Vincent would never leave.

The front door knocked and I rushed to answer it and seen Vincent standing on the other side with a suitcase, I opened the door for him to come in and closed it behind him "Welcome to your new home" I told him and he leaned down and kissed me, I grabbed his hand and walked with him to the bedroom "I've cleared space in the closet and the drawers for you" I told him and showed him all the space he had and he looked a little shocked "I know that you don't have all that much but I thought that now you're here and it's permanent you could get more things" I suggested.

He put his suitcase on the bed and started putting his things away "I am so happy that I can live here with you and we can just… be normal" He said and kissed me "You know I was thinking and maybe we should tell Tess and JT what's going on because they are already suspicious and now that I'm moving in with you it's making them worse. Why don't we invite them over for dinner tonight? You call them and I'll cook us something nice" He said.

At 6pm the front door knocked and whilst Vincent put dinner on plates I answered the door and seen JT and Tess on the other side of the door, I let them in and we went and sat down at the table. I had already poured them drinks and had put cranberry juice in my glass to throw them off the scent until we told them at desert "Something is seriously going on… what is it?" Tess asked as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Let's have dinner first and then we'll talk" I said and Vincent put the plates in front of us all and sat down next to me "So Tess… any breakthrough's on that case?" I asked her.

"Erm no… we spoke to a few more witnesses but that was all" She told me.

"What case you working on?" JT asked.

"A college girl was killed in a hotel, she had no boyfriend… there are no messages to her phone or e-mail or face book from anyone asking to meet her at the hotel. We looked on the floor where she was staying and you can see her going in but she's the only one who goes in until the cleaner goes in and finds her dead" I explained.

We spoke about work and made other small talk with each other but I could see that Tess and JT were getting restless and were dying to know what was going on and what we were hiding. Tess kept asking me if I wanted another wine but I hadn't finished my cranberry so I kept telling her that I was fine but I think she was on to us "So Cat, are you going to tell me what you're hiding anytime soon?" She asked me as she refilled her glass once again with the wine "Don't get me wrong I love that we're all here… you spending quality time together and eating a nice meal but what is it?" She questioned and she came back to the table and sat down next to me.

"I'm pregnant" I stated.

JT spit out the food he had in his mouth on his plate and Tess looked at me as if it wasn't that much of a shock, JT started coughing and took a big drink from his wine and then he looked between me and Vincent "You're pregnant? Do you know how dangerous that is? You are aborting the pregnancy right? You cannot keep this baby it's not safe" JT said and started babbling like he does when he's nervous "This is crazy… I thought you were being careful!" He accused.

"Look JT I know that you are really against this but this is what me and Cat want, we know that Cat is at risk from the pregnancy and Muirfield finding out but I will keep them both as safe as I can. Of course me and Cat spoke about aborting this pregnancy but we both want to be parents and a normal couple so we've decided to keep the baby" Vincent explained.

"You know this isn't safe and yet you're letting her go through with this?!" Tess exclaimed and Vincent looked down at the table and he grabbed my hand. Tess stood up in anger and went to walk towards the front door. I called her back and she turned around to face Vincent "You've just signed her death warrant" She said and shook her head before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"I… I don't know what to say" JT said and sighed "I want the two of you to be happy but I need the two of you to be alive" He stated.

"JT I am going to protect them as much as I can and I will die before something happens to either one of them" Vincent told him.

"Well if this is what the two of you really want then I will do everything that I can to help" JT said.

JT left a little while later and Vincent started clearing up and I went and sat down on the sofa and put the TV on and started flicking through the channels "Well dinner went better then I expected" Vincent said as he finished up the cleaning, he took a seat next to me and we cuddled up "Look I know that Tess will come around soon, she's just worried about you and she thinks that it's my fault which I guess it is" He told me and I just sighed.

"It's not just you though was it? I laid down with you and I made this baby on my own. It wasn't just down to you to make sure that I didn't get pregnant, I should have been more careful too" I told him and he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead "I know we should have been more careful but you know what? Now that this is happening I wouldn't change it for the world" I explained to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You know what? I wouldn't change it either. We're going to be parents and although we're not in the ideal situation we'll make it work" He said and I believed him, I know that Vincent would do everything he could to make this work.

When me and Vincent went to bed it wasn't long until Vincent fell asleep but I was so stressed out with the way things had gone with Tess and I couldn't sleep so I lifted up my window quietly and went and sat on the fire escape with a blanket, I closed the window so the cold air wouldn't wake Vincent up but I left a small gap at the bottom so that I could get back in. I wrapped the blanket around me and took a deep breath, I looked up at the sky and seen the moon and the stars shining brightly in the sky. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled knowing that my baby was safe in there and I promised my self and my baby right there and then that I would do everything I could to protect my baby and Vincent, the baby and Vincent were my life now and I would do everything I could to keep them both safe.

My thoughts started straying towards the baby and I started thinking about what sex the baby might be, who the baby will look like more, who the baby will take after, what personality will the baby have. I could imagine a little boy who looked like Vincent and loved to run around in the backyard and play football, he would take after Vincent in every way. It was a sad thought that I couldn't put Vincent's name on the birth certificate as he was supposed to be dead but of course me and Vincent would be together so the baby would know who it's father was.

Me and Vincent had so much to think about in terms of my work and how I was going to hide a pregnancy and a baby from Heather and all of my friends and other family members, especially if me and Vincent were going to live here, Heather could easily just come over and then she would no everything and she would be asking questions and… I had no idea how to hide this. I was going to have to leave work that was obvious but what was I going to tell them? That I was moving precinct's? I was leaving New York? Either way if someone wanted to check up on me they would know that I was still at this address and I wasn't working at all and again that would have people asking questions.

I heard the window open so I looked over and seen Vincent hanging his head out of the window, he climbed out and came and came and sat down next to me. I unwrapped the blanket and let him put around him too, he picked me up a little and sat me on his lap then wrapped the blanket around the two of us "What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about… a lot of things. First I was thinking about the baby and what the baby would look like and stuff but then I started thinking about how I'm going to hide this from Heather? She's my sister and I hate that I have to lie to her about her having a niece or nephew" I told him and he nodded "What am I going to do?" I asked him.

"Cat there isn't a lot that we can do, I think you might have to face the fact that we are going to have to leave New York at some point and cut off ties with everyone here… I know you don't want to but it's the only way to keep you and the baby safe" Vincent told me.

"I knew that we were going to have to leave but I didn't want to admit it to myself. New York is my home and has always been my home but I know to keep us all safe that we are going to have to leave and we were going to have to start new lives" I told him and he seemed content with my answer.

I hated the fact that I was going to have to leave New York for good because like I told Vincent… New York was my home and although some people hate it because it's to noisy or because there's to much crime, New York is home. I love sitting on my fire escape with Vincent and looking up at the stars whilst listening to a couple of people arguing on the street below about nothing. I was going to miss the excitement, lights, noise and atmosphere of the city. I knew Vincent was going to want us to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere and we were going to have to live in a place like the gentleman's club and hideout there for the rest of our lives.

Yes it was my choice to be with Vincent and to keep this baby and I swear I would die before I let anything happen to them but sometimes I wish that Vincent was normal and we didn't have to hide our relationship or worry about what the baby might do to me because of the beast DNA… but then as I thought about it, if none of this happened to Vincent then he wouldn't of been able to save me from my mother's killers or on the subway. If Muirfield hadn't done this to him then me and him would have probably never met and I wouldn't of found out what true love is.

Vincent and this baby were my present and future, I had to do what I had to do.

**Thank you for all of the support for the first chapter, I hope that it continues for the rest of this story... review, follow and favourite. LMM06**


	3. Chapter Three: The Apology

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Three: The Apology  
**__**Vincent**_

Once Cat was asleep I got out of bed and left her a little note telling her I would be back soon in case she woke up when I was gone, I threw some clothes on and made sure I had my keys before leaving the apartment and going down the stairs and walking out the front door. I started walking to my destination and thought about what would happen if Cat found out that I was doing this, I think she'd be happy but then again Cat prefers to let people have their space and cool down after an argument. I knew how hurt and upset Cat was about the way that Tess reacted to the pregnancy, this was one of the toughest times in Cat's life and she can't have her sister of her family involved so she needed Tess and Tess just walked out of Cat's front door without a backwards glance. I needed to speak to Tess one on one and maybe we can actually get to know each other better, I'm sure she just sees me as the beast but I need to explain things properly to her and tell her how I reacted when I found out she was pregnant.

When I got to Tess' apartment I hesitated for a moment but knocked on the door. I listened into the apartment and heard Tess getting her gun out and ready "Tess put the gun down it's me" I stated loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough to stop any nosey neighbours, I heard her put the gun down on what sounded like a table and then she opened the door looking at me in anger. She had on her pjs and a dressing gown, she allowed me to come in and we went and sat on the sofa "Thank you for letting me in, I know you could've walked away and left me out there. I wanted to talk to you about Cat and the baby… before you ask… no she doesn't know that I'm here, I waited for her to fall asleep before leaving" I explained to her.

"Well I have a feeling that this was going to be a long night so I'm going to make a hot chocolate. You want one?" She asked and I nodded in response "Okay so what is it you need to talk to me about at 2am? I hope you know that I have work tomorrow on the early shift and I get cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep" She told me. She came back to the sofa and handed me the drink which I thanked her for before she sat on the sofa that was on the other side of the coffee table.

"The reason I came here is that Cat obviously means a lot to you and I know you would put up a fight before you let someone hurt her and I understand that. You know Cat better then anyone and you know that when she wants something then she'll get it. She wants to have this baby and because I love her I will become the dad I need to but she needs her best friend to be there, she has no one that she can go to with this apart from me, JT and you and I think sometimes she'd rather talk to you then me" I explained to her "Please can you go and talk to her and make things up with her?" I asked her .

"You know Vincent I have nothing against you and Cat being together because you have saved her life countless times and she seems to be as much in love with you as you are with her but the two of are stupid to have gotten yourself in this situation! You know as well as I do Vincent that this could kill her, I don't want to sound harsh but with your DNA and everything… it's not safe for her to continue this pregnancy" She explained to me and I understood then that she wasn't angry she was just worried about Cat "I have no doubt that Cat will be a great mother and I have no doubt that you will look after the two of them but I don't want her to end up dead because of this" She stated.

"I know that it's a risk and believe me when I found out the first thing I told her was that she needed to abort the pregnancy but you know her, she wants to keep the baby so that is what's going to happen. I love her and I am excited about becoming a dad and you're right that I will do everything I can to protect the both of them, they are both my present and future now" I told her.

"And that's great to hear and I have no doubt that you will do that but at the end of the day if you wanted to protect her from all harm then you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant in the first place" She said.

"Trust me I didn't plan on it" I stated.

"Well maybe the two of you should've been more careful" She said.

"You're right we should have been more careful but now she's pregnant and there isn't a lot we can do about it but be there for her and do everything that we can to make sure she's OK" I told her "Please go and speak to her" I pleaded.

"Okay fine I'll speak to her. She's lucky to have a guy who will go to all this trouble, I'm sorry that I've been horrible to you and that I thought you would hurt her… I now know that you would never hurt her and you love her, I didn't get it at first but now I do. You're the guy that only seems real in fairytales, you're the mysterious, tall, dark haired guy who saves lives" She told me.

"So me and Cat are the real life Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.

"Something like that" She said and we both started laughing.

"Except I wasn't cursed by a witch, I was cursed by the government" I said and she smiled softly at me.

When I left Tess' place I went back to the apartment and went to the bedroom where I seen Cat still fast asleep, I picked up the note I had and screwed it up before throwing it in the bin next to the bed. After undressing I got into the bed beside Cat and wrapped my arms around her, she moved her body close to me and I kissed her on the head.

When I woke up Cat was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her to I placed a kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed, I put on a pair of boxers and went into the kitchen were I made us breakfast. The smell of breakfast must have woken her up because minutes later she came out of the bedroom with her dressing gown on "Morning" She said and kissed me "Where did you go last night? I woke up to go to the bathroom and seen your note" She stated as she made us both some coffee.

"I couldn't sleep so I just went out for a walk" I answered and she seemed content with my answer "What time do you have work today?" I asked her.

"I start at nine" She replied.

_**Catherine**_

At 8am the front door knocked and Vincent was in the shower so I rushed to answer it and seen Tess on the other side. I was shocked but I let her in and we went into the kitchen where I made us both something to drink, I heard the shower turn off and we both turned as Vincent came out of the bathroom smiling at us with a towel wrapped around his waist and then he went into my bedroom and closed the door behind him "Cat I want you to know that I'm really sorry for the way I acted, I should've have supported your decision because it's… well it's _your _decision and it doesn't matter what I think. I just worry about you and I know you can take care of yourself but you're my best friend and I just want you to be happy and if Vincent and this baby make you happy then I'm with you" She explained to me.

I knew then and there that Vincent didn't just go for a walk last night, he actually went to Tess' place and made her see sense "Tess I love him and this baby and he loves us. He would lay down his life to save ours and I would do the same. I know you worry about me and this pregnancy is dangerous… who knows how this baby will turn out but it's mine and Vincent's child" I told her, she nodded and we hugged it out "I really need a friend in my life right now" I said.

"Well then it's a good job that I'm not going anywhere isn't it" She told me.

Vincent came out of the bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He came over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee "Vincent we're going to head off for work" I said and kissed him.

"Be careful please. Remember to call me on your lunch break so that I know you're okay" He told me and I nodded "I mean it" He stated and kissed me before turning to Tess "Make sure she's okay and call me if she doesn't" He told Tess, she smiled and nodded at him as I rolled my eyes.

"I love you" I said and smiled before leaving.

Today was so slow and boring! It was as if all the criminals were taking a day of or something but usually when it's quiet during the day that means it's going to be wild tonight, I was so glad that I was just about to go home to my amazing boyfriend and have a nice cooked dinner for me waiting to get home. I called Vincent at lunch time and he said that he hadn't done a lot apart from do whatever needed to be done at the apartment and worked out a little, I started complaining about wanting a nice cooked dinner and he said that he was going to cook for me… he had made me a picnic before but he had never actually cooked something for me and I was excited.

Vincent had said that he wasn't the best cook but said he would look through my cook books and find something nice for us to eat. I could tell that Vincent was bored and it was sad that he couldn't go and get a decent job somewhere without Muirfield getting wind of it and coming after him. When I told Gabe during conversation about Vincent being bored he said that he could get Vincent a fake ID for him to get a job if he wanted it and I said I would speak to him when I got home.

With this baby coming we had to do something to get a hold of some extra money because just my pay alone wasn't going to cut it as I was paying for all of the apartment my self and that left me enough to pay for my car and other bills and leave me with a small amount a month to go out probably once or twice (if I was lucky) per month. I know Vincent would love to get a job because he was so bored and he wanted to provide for me and the baby. I knew that he would probably say yes to the fake ID but he'd be wary about it because it was coming from Gabe, I trusted Gabe but Vincent didn't so he wasn't going to accept anything off him with asking questions.

I closed the front door behind me when I got home from work and as I walked further into the apartment I seen the table set out with candles and two glasses of cranberry juice. I turned towards the kitchen and seen Vincent put our dinner on it's plates "Hey, take a seat" He said and I did as I was told, he placed my dinner in front of me and placed a small kiss on my lips "I know it's Tuesday and I made a Sunday dinner but I realised that you are now eating for two so I needed to make something big" He stated.

"Well it certainly looks delicious, let's see if it tastes it" I said and got a fork full of food and ate it and swallowed it "Wow it's good… you've been holding back on me" I joked and he seem pleased with himself. I wasn't lying it tasted great, as I snuck a look towards the kitchen counter I seen a cook book open. He must have followed the recipe to a T because everything was cooked perfectly "Well you can cook every night now" I said and laughed.

After dinner Vincent cleaned things away as I went and changed into some more comfortable clothes and when I came back Vincent was sat on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. I sat down next to him and we snuggled, he got the blanket from the back of the sofa and put it on over us "So how was your day?" He asked me.

"Honestly it was boring, it was like national criminals day off or something! Me and Tess were stuck doing paperwork all day and tying up lose ends of our open cases and then once we had done all of that Gabe made me and Tess help him go through all the cold cases and go through what might have been a beast attack" I explained and I heard him chuckle "Speaking of Gabe… I was telling him how bored you were getting sitting here watching the same things on TV and he said if you were interested then he could get you a fake ID from someone he knows in the business and then you could go and get a job" I told him and waited for his reaction.

"Gabe? Gabe offered to get me fake documents so that I could go back out there to work?" He asked and I nodded "What does he want in return?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" I stated out of frustration.

"Since when did Gabe do something nice for someone else without there being something for him in return?" He asked me.

"Vincent I'm not arguing about Gabe tonight, do you want the fake ID or not?" I asked and he studied me for a minute "Vincent we need the money, please" I said.

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites for this story please continue. LMM06**


	4. Chapter Four: The Near Death Experience

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Four: The Near Death Experience  
**__**Catherine**_

The sun through the window woke me from my sleep. I sighed and stretched out in bed then turned around to see Vincent already awake and smiling at me. We greeted each other with a kiss, nature called so I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and did what I had to do, on my way out of the bathroom I sneaked a look in the mirror at my small pregnant belly.

I can't believe I was now four months pregnant and Vincent had been great! After questioning Gabe's intentions Vincent took the fake ID off him and he had been trying really hard to find a job but because he couldn't talk about his previous jobs as a fireman, soldier and a doctor without someone asking questions he had found it hard. Vincent wanted a job where no one would ask to many questions about his past and he had a couple days here and there on building sites but nothing was permanent. He was getting irritated that he could't buy all of the baby stuff that he wanted but like I had told him numerous of times, I don't care if he's making millions I just care that he's trying and he's doing his hardest to do what was right.

After walking out of the bathroom I walked into the kitchen and seen Vincent making breakfast in nothing but his boxers which was always a nice sight to see "Nice buns" I said playfully as I approached him.

"You're just jealous" He stated and I nudged him playfully "So you've got the day off today, what shall we do?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking that I'm due for a sonogram soon" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay we'll do that today, any other requests?" He asked.

"Not yet" I stated and walked off to the sofa were I sat down and put the TV on and started flicking through the channels.

Vincent had just finished doing a sonogram and as he started cleaning things up I wiped the gel of my stomach and pulled my top down before getting off the bed. I stood next to Vincent and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck loosely and we kissed again "I can't believe your four months pregnant already" He said when we pulled away from the kiss "Look I know the picture looks good but the heartbeat is faster then I'd like it to be so I want to keep an eye on it okay?" He questioned and I nodded "How about we go out for dinner tonight, I want to talk to you about something anyway" He said to me.

I hated it when Vincent said he wanted to talk to me about something it made me nervous "You make me nervous when you say that you want to talk to me about something, it makes me feel like you've got some bad news" I told him and he just laughed "I'll go to dinner with you tonight if you promise that what you have to talk to me about is bad news" I said.

"Okay I promise that it's not bad news" He told me.

An hour later Vincent said he was going to go and speak to JT so I took this opportunity to clean up a little and get on top of the laundry that was piling up in the basket. I grabbed the basket and took it over to the sofa where I started separating everything into piles; whites, colours, blacks… after the separation was done I took the first pile over to the washing machine and put them in and then I grabbed the other two piles and put them in front of the washing machine for when the first load had finished.

I got bored so I went into the bedroom and started cleaning all of the medical equipment that was stored in the corner of my room, Vincent had shown me how to clean them and what to clean them with if I ever got bored so after getting everything that I needed I went to work cleaning.

Ten minutes later I needed to go to the bathroom so I went towards my bathroom but before I could make it this sharp pain shot through my stomach that made me double over, I grabbed the wall for support but then another shot of pain came and I fell to the floor unable to stand up any more. I had to call Vincent and knew my phone was in my bedroom so I pulled myself up and went as carefully but as quickly as I could to my bedroom, I grabbed my phone and started calling Vincent but he didn't answer and he always answered especially when I called him. I sat down on my bed and called him again but once again he didn't answer and I decided to leave a message "Vincent please call me, I've got these pains in my stomach and I don't know what to do" I said and hung up.

I needed some water so I stood up off the bed and when I took a look towards the bed I seen a red mark on the covers where I had just been sitting. I went to the bathroom so my neighbours wouldn't see me and pulled down both my jeans and my panties and seen that I was bleeding heavily "No don't do this to me… please" I begged and called Vincent again leaving another message "Vincent I'm bleeding please answer or call me back!" I shouted.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and another sharp pain shot through me making me scream in pain, I feel to the floor and cried more. I decided to call Tess "Hey Cat" She said as she answered.

"Tess? Thank God you answered I need your help, I've got pains and I'm bleeding and Vincent isn't answering his phone and I don't know what to do! I really need someone here. I can't go to the hospital because my pregnancy isn't registered anywhere and they can't know because Muirfield might find out… Tess please" I pleaded with her.

"Okay I am on my way right now with Gabe, keep trying to call Vincent" She said and hung up the phone.

As I hadn't had much luck with Vincent I decided to call JT who thankfully did answer "Hey" He said as he answered.

"Is Vincent still with you?" I asked urgently.

"No he left a while ago, why what's wrong?" He asked.

"I've got pains in my stomach and I'm bleeding… I've been trying to call him but he isn't answering the phone" I stated.

"Okay… do you need me to come over?" He asked.

"No Tess and Gabe are on their way but I need Vincent here!" I said.

"I'll see if I can get hold of him for you" He said and we hung up.

_**Vincent**_

I was halfway back to the apartment when I realised that I didn't have my phone on me so I went back to JT's and when I got there I seen JT on his way out, he looked at me with sad eyes "Vincent… what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I forgot my phone… what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Cat. She called and said she had been trying to get hold of you… she's having pain in her stomach and she's bleeding I was on my way out to find you" JT explained.

I didn't need to hear anymore of this. I left JT's and went as fast as I could back to the apartment and when I got there I seen Tess and Gabe pulling up in the car but I didn't wait for them I just rushed up the stairs to the apartment and used my key to open the door "Cat?!" I called out but I didn't hear a reply "Catherine!" I shouted and rushed towards the bedroom but as I passed the bathroom I seen her laying on the floor "Catherine wake up" I said as I reached her. She had a heartbeat but it was slowing down so I picked her up and took her over to the bed where I laid her down and started getting everything that I would need ready.

I wasn't going to let them die on me.

Tess and Gabe came into the bedroom and started helping me get Cat wired up to the machines and whilst Tess spoke to her to wake her up I started doing another sonogram on her and listened to the baby's heartbeat. The heart was racing and the baby was in serious distress "Why didn't you answer your phone?!" Tess asked angrily as she tried to wake Cat up.

"I left it at JT's" I said.

The baby's heartbeat started to slow down a little and within a few minutes it was back to what it should be and Cat's heartbeat was starting to pick up slightly. I took in a deep breath and held Cat's hand, Tess and Gabe said they would be outside for a moment "Cat I need you to wake up" I pleaded with her. I moved a strand of hair out of her face "Cat please wake up" I stated.

Her eyes fluttered and opened "Vincent" She stated and I nodded "Did the baby die?" She asked me and I shook my head, she breathed a sigh of relief and gripped my hand "What happened? I tried calling you but you didn't answer" She asked me.

A couple of hours later everything was back to normal with Cat and the baby, Tess and Gabe had left and I had called JT and told him that Cat and the baby were fine. Cat explained how she was on her way to the bathroom when she got these pains in her stomach and she noticed the blood on the bed sheets where she had been sitting as she tried to call me "Vincent I thought I had lost the baby I… I was so scared" She said and she started crying.

I hugged her and placed a kiss on her head "I'm so sorry that I took so long to get here, I should never have gone in the first place" I said.

Cat soon fell asleep so I decided to let her rest and I went into the living room where I sat down on the sofa. I can't believe that I had allowed this to happen, I knew that the baby's heartbeat was faster then normal when me and Cat listened to it this morning and yet I still went out and left her here. Cat almost died because of this and I can't allow that to happen again, I can't let Cat die for any reason. The only way to take her away from this danger is to abort the baby like we should have done when we found out that she was pregnant. I knew this pregnancy wasn't safe from the beginning but I still let her continue with this pregnancy, knowing how close Cat came to dying because of this pregnancy… there was no discussion for it now, Cat was getting rid of that baby whether she wanted to or not. I promised Tess that I would do everything that I could to protect her and make sure she was safe, if I had to make Cat swallow the pills myself then I will.

I got Cat's phone and called JT "It's me, I need your help" I said when he answered.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"You seem to know how to get hold of all these medical things and pills… I need you to the pills used for an abortion" I stated.

"No!" I heard from behind me.

"I'll call you back" I said and hung up the phone "Catherine we should have aborted this pregnancy the second we found out you were pregnant. You almost died today! I promised myself, you, Tess, Gabe and JT that I would do everything I could to keep you safe and getting rid of that baby is going to keep you safe" I explained to her.

She shook her head at me "Who do you think you are making them decisions for me? Vincent I chose to keep the baby and that's what I still choose" She said.

"Don't you get it? You almost died!" I shouted.

"But I didn't!" She shouted back.

"You are getting rid of that baby and that's final, there's no discussion" I stated to her.

"You can't make me" She said.

"You want to bet?" I asked her.

"Catherine if I have to I will wait until your asleep and make you swallow them pills I will" I told her.

She walked over to me in anger and slapped me hard across the face and I know it hurt her more then it hurt me "You're a monster! Get out!" She screamed and pushed me towards the door.

I knew I could grab her hands and make her stop pushing me but I decided not to and I left the apartment, she slammed the door in my face and I started my way to JT's. Why couldn't she see my point of view? I wanted to keep her safe and this was the only way that I could do it right now, she's a headstrong woman who doesn't like being told what to do but for her own safety there are times like this when she has to listen to what people are telling her.

**You are all great and I really appreciate all of the reviews, favourite's and follows it really means a lot. LMM06**


	5. Chapter Five: The Plus Side

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter 5: The Plus Side  
**__**Vincent**_

Me and Catherine still haven't spoken from the argument we had three days ago and I was worried about her because she wouldn't answer her phone and she had locked the window that I normally came in and she had locked the door from the inside so I couldn't use my key. I made sure she was okay though because I know that Tess was calling her to make sure she was okay and I made sure that Tess filled me in, I just wanted to speak to Catherine and speak to her properly but she wouldn't give me a chance. All I wanted was for her to be safe, that's all any of this was about… keeping her safe. Of course I would love to be a father but not if it meant that Catherine died, nothing is worth her dying and she might think that this is worth it but it's not… it sounds horrible I know but to me it's not worth it.

Tonight though I was going to make her talk to me whether she wanted to talk to me or not. It's been three days so surely she's calmed down enough to have an adult conversation with me and if she's not then I'm going to make her listen to me. I will keep banging on the door until she answers if I have to… or the cops are called. I'm pretty sure she won't want the cops to be called and start asking questions considering I'm supposed to be dead it will make life more complicated then it already was. So tonight is the night that me and Cat are going to talk about this rationally… if all goes to plan but when did anything ever go to plan?

When I got to Catherine's I put my key in the lock and to my surprise the front door opened so I went into the apartment and closed the door behind me "Catherine!" I called out into the apartment so that she knew I was here and not sneaking up on her. Catherine came out of the bedroom and I gave her a small smile, she smiled back at me "Can we talk?" I asked her and she sighed but nodded and we went to the sofa and sat down next to each other "Catherine, first of all I just wanted to tell you that I've missed you and I'm sorry for the way out last conversation went but…"

Catherine cut me off "Vincent if you're just here to try and talk me into an abortion then please just leave" She stated.

"Please before you start screaming and shouting at me and throwing me out please just listen to what I have to say. I love you and I would do anything to make you happy and you know that but I would also do anything to keep you as safe as I can, I would love to be a father and have a family but with this DNA I have it's not safe. You almost died a few days ago and it doesn't even faze you… what would I have done if you died? All of the fighting we had done to actually be a couple would have been for nothing" I told her.

"You say you would do anything to make me happy, having this baby would make me happy and you won't allow it to happen. Vincent me and you have always dreamed about having a family for ourselves and now its happening you want it to stop, I love you and nothing we did would be for nothing. Of course it bothers me that I nearly died but we both knew the risks when we decided to keep the baby when we found out about it" She explained to me.

"Catherine please just listen to me without fighting me for a change. I know that you want to have this baby and I have no doubt that you will be an amazing mother but you have to understand Catherine that I will not put you in harms way, I need to keep you safe from the rest of the world and I can't do that if you put yourself in harms way. You almost died the other day, what if it happens again but the next time you die? What do you want me to do if you die because of this?" I questioned.

"Vincent I love you with all my heart and before I got pregnant I wasn't even worrying about me and you having children or marriage but now that I am pregnant and this baby is here I want it more then anything in the world. I know you're scared and I am too, I don't want to die but this is our baby and we have to fight for this… please fight _with _me not _against _me" She pleaded, she grabbed my hand "I know you want this baby too because we've talked about so please just be there with me" She said again.

I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to change her mind and I do love her and I want to be a dad and have a real family with her "If we do this then there need to be conditions. You need stop working, tell them you have a high risk pregnancy… which is truthful… you don't do anything reckless that will hurt you and if you have even a twitch in your stomach then you tell me right away" I explained to her.

She agreed to my terms and conditions and because I hadn't heard from her in a few days we decided to do another ultrasound and listen to the baby's heartbeat to see how everything was doing.

Me and Catherine watched our baby on the screen "Can you tell if it's a girl or boy yet?" She asked me.

"Yeah… do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I do and I don't" She replied.

"Well we've got the machine here so we can do it whenever you want" I told her.

"Do you know?" She asked.

"Yeah I know what it is" I confessed.

"Oh go on tell me" She stated.

"It's a boy" I told her.

Catherine jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around me and smiled at the screen where I had frozen the picture "We're having a boy?" She questioned and I nodded, I showed her one the screen "Wow… defiantly a boy" She stated and laughed "And defiantly takes after you" She said.

An hour and a half later I came out of the bathroom and seen Catherine sitting on the sofa looking through a baby name book, I sat down next to her and took the book off her "Found anything yet?" I asked her.

"I found a few and I want to run them past you" She said

"Go for it" I stated.

"Anthony?"

"No"

"Beau?"

"No"

"Joseph?"

"No"

"Max?"

"Maybe"

"Jackson?"

"That I like"

"Jackson Keller" She said and smiled "I like it, there's a nice ring to it" She told me.

"Can we have my two brothers in the middle name? Jackson Daniel William Keller?" I questioned.

"Of course" She said.

A little while later Catherine had fallen asleep on me and the I was falling asleep when the front door knocked, I looked down at Catherine and made sure she was still asleep and I moved her slightly so I could stand up and I went to the front door. I opened the door and seen Tess standing on the other side of the door bleeding from her stomach, before I could ask her what was wrong she passed out on the floor "Tess!" I called out and kneeled down to her, I pulled her into the apartment and closed the door then picked her up "Catherine wake up!" I shouted as I walked into the living room.

Catherine was sat up and when she seen me carrying Tess she jumped up from the sofa and I laid Tess down "Oh my God, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know" I told her and lifted Tess' shirt up revealing a large wound on her stomach "Looks like she's been stabbed, get me lots of towels… as many as you can get" I told her and she ran off.

I examined the wound and seen that the knife had gone straight through her like a knife in butter. Catherine came back and handed me towels and I wiped as much blood away so I could to have a better look at the wound. It didn't look like it had hit any organs and it hadn't snapped an artery so she was very lucky "How does it look?" She asked me.

"I think she's very lucky, it hasn't hit any organs or artery's" I told her "Get me a needle and thread and I'll stitch it up for her and we'll wait for her to come around" I said and she nodded. Tess woke up and was confused about where she was for a moment but then she started to remember "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sore" She replied.

"Well you got no damage to organs or artery's so you're very lucky, I've cleaned and stitched it up for you… what happened?" I asked her.

"I was on my way here to see you guys, Catherine text me and said that you guys were having a boy so I was coming to congratulate you, I was in the elevator coming up here and this man got in after me and stood in front of me. He stopped the elevator moving and he turned to face me, I fought with him and before I could get to my gun he stabbed me" She explained.

I became angry knowing that someone had targeted Tess and hurt her "I'm going to go out for a little while, don't move. Catherine is just getting out of the shower" I said and she nodded.

Just as I was about to walk away from her she grabbed my arm "Rip him apart" She told me, she obviously knew where I was going.

"I will" I said.

I knew that JT would want to know about this and he would want to help me with this guy so after I tracked the guy that attacked her I texted him and told him to meet me where I had tracked him and he showed up ten minutes later looking confused and I explained to him everything that happened. JT was beyond angry and this guy, I kicked the door in and we went straight in.

There was sitting at a table on his own, he jumped up from his seat and looked at us in terror. I used my beast speed and grabbed him and held him still "He's all yours" I told JT and JT was pissed. He came over to the guy and punched him in the face a few times and he feel to the floor where JT punched and kicked him a little more. I stood back and let JT do his thing, if anyone needed to get revenge for Tess then it was JT.

After JT had beaten him half dead he took a step back "You finish him" JT said and I walked over to the guy and snapped his neck "Can we go and see Tess?" He asked me.

Me and JT went back to Catherine's apartment where Tess was still laying on the sofa and Catherine was in the kitchen making something to eat. JT went over to Tess and I went and kissed Catherine before we went into the living room "Thank you" Tess said to me.

"Thank JT… he got most of the revenge for you" I told her.

"Well thank you JT" Tess said.

"Catherine why don't we go to bed it's late" I said to Catherine who nodded and we went into the bedroom "I thought we should give them some space" I said.

"You're going soft" She commented.

"Maybe I am" I said.

"On the plus side of today… we're having a boy" She said excitedly and she kissed me.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, make sure you leave a review. LMM06**


	6. Chapter Six: The Plan

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Six: The Plan  
**__**Vincent**_

One of my conditions about me and Catherine keeping the baby was that Catherine had to leave work as it was to dangerous for her and yesterday was Catherine's last official day as a NYPD police detective. She hated that she had to leave but she knew she had to for not just her safely but the safety of the baby also, I know it was going to take her a while to get used to not waking up and going to work every morning but I knew she could get through it like she always does… she was a strong woman.

People obviously asked her why she was leaving and she came up with some cock and bull story about travelling and no one seemed to ask any questions but we knew that Muirfield were going to become suspicious. We obviously didn't want people finding out about the baby at the precinct because for all we know one of them knows someone involved in Muirfield and I couldn't risk it… we couldn't risk it… I had the perfect plan but I just had to convince Catherine that it was a good idea which is easier said then done.

I wanted Catherine to fake her own death. If she was dead then people wouldn't be wondering where she was, why they hadn't heard from her, why she hadn't come back from travelling. It was the easiest solution and I knew how we could do it, JT and Tess take another body from the morgue that looks similar to Catherine and then we'll burn down her apartment with the body in and she can come and live with me on the house boat and then we can leave New York, go somewhere quiet and start a life as a family.

Every last detail was worked and planned out so that nothing could go wrong and no one could be in danger. I had told JT and Tess my plan and they were all for it and they have agreed to help me tell Catherine and Tess is going to be my wing woman in making Catherine agree. Tess knows what to say and do to make Catherine agreeable, if there are some changes that Catherine wants to make about the plan then maybe we can negotiate but I think faking her own death is the only way.

So whilst Catherine was out with Tess doing some shopping I have ordered in Catherine's favourite Chinese meal and we were all going to sit down in the apartment and hopefully have a short and happy discussion about this where Catherine agrees and we go sailing off into the sunset together but like I said, it's easier said then done.

I heard Catherine and Tess approaching the front door and made sure that all of the finishing touches were complete, Catherine put her key in the lock and I heard the door open and close. Tess and Catherine walked into the kitchen carrying lots of bags "Been busy?" I asked Catherine and greeted her with a kiss.

"Yeah we went and did a bit of baby shopping and I found the most cutest little things ever!" She said excitedly and the three of us went through to the living room so she could show me what she brought "These little booties were just to irresistible" She stated as she got them out of the bag to show me. Catherine showed me all of her purchases and after thinking about space and everything I had no idea where we were going to put them all.

After all of that we heard the door knock and I went and answered it and seen JT on the other side, I let him in and we went through to the living room "Why don't you three get seated and I'll bring dinner out" I said and everyone agreed. Once everyone had their plates I took my seat next to Catherine and we started to eat "How's your cut Tess?" I asked her.

"Better. A lot better. Thank you again for stitching me back up" She said.

"No problem" I told her.

"Hey Cat how does it feel no longer being a police detective?" JT asked her.

"Horrible. I hate sitting around and doing nothing all day" She explained.

Well that was the small talk done I guess. Catherine stood up and excused herself and went to the bathroom "When do we start the discussion?" Tess asked.

"Let her eat her dinner and then we'll talk to her" I said.

"How do you think she'll react?" JT asked.

"How will who react to what?" Catherine asked.

The three of us sighed and turned to see Catherine looking at us in confusion "Come and finish your dinner and then we'll talk" I said standing up.

"No I want to know now" She stated "I asked you if there was a reason Vincent wanted the four of us to have dinner tonight and you said no… you lied to me" She said to Tess becoming annoyed.

"It's my fault not Tess'. I told Tess to keep it from you" I said.

"Keep what from me?" She asked.

"We have a way of getting Muirfield of your back for a while" Tess stated.

"How?" She asked.

"Come and sit down" I said and she came and took her seat next to me again "Catherine you know that the three of us will protect you and Jackson with our lives but there's a way to avoid anyone getting hurt or dying and before you say no just listen to all of it" I said.

"You have two minutes" She stated.

"Fake your own death. JT and Tess can go the morgue and get a body that looks similar to you and then we put the body in here and burn the apartment, that way everyone thinks that your dead and Muirfield will be blown of your scent for a while if not for good. You come and stay with me on the house boat and then we leave New York, go some place new and start a fresh as a family… the three of us" I explained.

"Fake my own death? Are you out of your mind? I can't let Heather and Brooke think I'm dead… I can't do that to Heather, she's lost to many people already" She said.

"It's to keep you and Jackson safe" JT spoke.

"C'mon Cat you know that Muirfield are going to find out about this sooner rather then later if you stay in New York. Everyone from the precinct thinks that you're leaving to go travelling, what if they see you in a couple months with this pregnant belly and word gets out? You have to think about you and Jackson, leave Heather to me… I'll look out for her" Tess explained.

"I will too" JT added.

Catherine went silent and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about the plan and weighing out the pros and cons "Do you want to write out the pros and cons?" I asked her and she shook her head "You thought about it?" I asked her.

"I can't do it" She said and got up from her seat at the table and went to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Well that didn't go the way I planned in my head" I said.

JT and Tess left a little while later so that I could talk to Catherine on my own and make her see sense, Tess said that if I hadn't had any luck by tomorrow then she'll come round and use her Tess charm on her to make her agree. If worst comes to worst then we can always do it without Catherine knowing, I didn't want it to come to that but if that's what it takes to keep her and Jackson safe then that's what I'll do.

Surely Catherine knows by now that I will do anything it takes to keep her and Jackson safe, I would lie to her if I had to, I hated lying but sometimes Catherine just made everything so difficult that you had no choice!

I went into the bedroom and laid down beside her on the bed "Are you going to do this whether I want you to or not?" She asked me and I didn't reply to her which gave her the answer that she needed "Vincent I can't make Heather go through this again, she's buried her mother, father, grandparents, boyfriend and now I'm going to make her think she's burying her sister? I can't do it to her, it will break her" She explained to me.

Catherine grabbed my hand "Catherine I need you two kept safe and if that means Heather losing a sister then so be it. The less people who know about this baby the better you know that, you have to at least meet me half way on this" I told her.

"So what we just burn down my apartment with a body in it?" She questioned "The person who's body you use, does it not occur to you that maybe her friends and family would want to bury her? You can't just go taking bodies from the morgue when you feel like it Vincent, let people bury their loved ones" She said.

"You know I will do this anyway so just… for once… agree with me and let me protect you" I said frustrated. I got up off the bed and started pacing around the room "Just let me protect you" I said calmer.

She sat up on the bed and just stared at me "Okay" She simply said.

"Okay?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah I don't particularly want to but I don't have a choice" She told me.

Me and Catherine started discussing the details of the plan and then I text JT and Tess telling them that Catherine had agreed to go along with the plan. Catherine started packing up all of the baby stuff and started sorting through her clothes, if we were going to have a body in here we had to make it look like that she wad still living here, Catherine got all of the stuff that she didn't need in a suitcase to make it look like she was leaving to go travelling.

I told her she didn't need to do it all tonight but she said that she wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible and after speaking to JT and Tess we decided to put the plan into action in three days. Tess was going to call Heather after the fire and Tess was also going to 'identify' the body to the coroner to pass it off as Catherine. In case they decided that the body was to burnt to be identified we had JT speak to a friend of his and make a false set of teeth to be matched against dental records.

The plan was coming together and thankfully we didn't need to do it behind Catherine's back, I really didn't think that she would come round to this plan and she would fight it the whole way but it seems that she was finally seen sense and for once she was going to let me do things my way. I hated fighting with her over these things but she was a head strong woman who didn't need help, so she says but I guess that's why I love her.

_**I know this chapter is slightly short and I apologise but I thought would be a good place to stop but please leave a review. I wanted to ask you guys something, I have recently started watching The Walking Dead and I am obsessed with it right now and I had some FanFiction story ideas for it. If I were to post a Walking Dead story would any of your read it or not? Please be honest. LMM06**_


	7. Chapter Seven: The Funeral

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Seven: The Funeral  
**__**Vincent**_

Catherine had 'died' two weeks ago and today was her funeral, Catherine was actually quite excited about it because she wanted to know how many people turned up and if they were really sad. I told her that lots of people would show up but she said there would be no more then 20 people that show up and we even put a $10 bet on it. I knew loads of people were going to show up because Tess said that at least 50 people have been asking her when and where the funeral is so that they could pay their last respects to the amazing Catherine Chandler.

I stood in my mirror as I did my shirt up and looked at Catherine laying on the bed smiling at me "What?" I asked her.

"You looked so much better without the shirt" She commented as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Well maybe if your lucky I'll take it off when I get home" I told her and she smiled wider at me before getting off the bed and walking to my wardrobe, she looked through my ties and picked one out for me and handed it to me "This one?" I asked her and she nodded, I put it on and placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said and I started walking down the stairs "Don't forget to cry… make sure Tess cries to, pinch her if you have to" She told me as I reached the bottom step and I laughed at her as I closed the front door.

I got to the church and meet Tess and JT outside "She told me that you have to cry and if you don't then I have to pinch you until you do" I told Tess and she rolled her eyes at me "Shall we go in?" I questioned and they nodded.

We took our seats on the second row but Heather asked us to join her on the first row so we got up and sat down, I was seated next to Heather and she turned to me "Whilst we're still waiting for everyone to come in I need to talk to you" She told me and I nodded "I know that me and you didn't get on when we met and I… Tess has told me how much you love her and how much she loves… loved… you and I just want to say sorry. Tess told me that you have looked after her and been a really good boyfriend to her and I want to thank for that" She told me.

"Thank you but you don't need to apologise, you're her sister so it's job to not like me" I told her and she gave me a weak smile.

The service began and the church was packed, there was at least 100 people here and all of them seemed generally sad that Catherine was dead, all to soon it was time for Heather to go up and say a few words about her sister but she was crying before she even stood up. I helped her stand up and she walked over to the podium where she unfolded her piece of paper and laid it out "Cat was an amazing sister" She started "She lit up every room that she ever entered. She brought a smile to the face of everyone she ever encountered. She was beautiful. She was poised. She was warm. She was genuine. More than anything else, she was a hell of a lot of fun to be with. No one loved to laugh, to have fun or enjoy a good time more than Cat" She started crying more and she couldn't get her words out.

I couldn't just sit there and watch her struggle so I got up from my seat and went up to her "Do you want me to finish it?" I asked and she nodded, I hugged Heather on one side and carried on reading "When she was in middle school, she enticed or lured this huge stray vicious dog to come home with her and adopted it. She named it Lucky. It was the kind of dog that when my mom came home from weeks away working it wouldn't let her in the house for hours, she said it was mom's fault for staying away so much. It bit every mail carrier that ever tried to deliver mail to the house and we had to pick up our mail at the Post Office for at least 10 years. But she wouldn't hear of getting rid of the dog" I looked up and seen everyone with a smile on their face "Cat would not want anyone to leave this place in pain, in sorrow or feeling less than whole. She would want to be remembered as the good and decent woman that she was; Who loved her loved her family, loved her friends, loved her profession and loved Life. She would want us to remember the fun, happy, joyful, silly times that we shared with her. She would want us to live, love and laugh. The way we did when she was here. Thank you for being here this morning and celebrating her life with us. Thank you for being part of her life. She loved each and every one of you" I finished.

After folding up the piece of paper I helped Heather back into her seat and she carried on crying into my shoulder, Tess gave me a sad smile before a tear ran down her cheek and I have to admit that I had to hold some tears back, the eulogy was perfect and Heather made everyone, who didn't already know, what an amazing woman Catherine is. I knew that Catherine would want to know about the eulogy to I put the piece of paper in my pocket, it was typed and printed so Heather could print another copy if she wanted to keep it.

The service ended and we all stood up and bowed our heads as Catherine's body was cremated and then everyone started to file out of the church and then it was just me, JT, Heather and Tess left standing there "Can you give me and Vincent a moment please?" Heather asked them and they nodded and started leaving "Thank you for coming up there and saving me" She said.

"Don't mention it" I said.

"No I will because I thought you were a criminal and I treated Cat so bad and I integrated her in her own interrogation room and told her to leave you. I am so sorry for all of the bad things I said to you and about you I don't mean any of it" She explained.

"Heather you apologised before the service you don't need to do it again now… honestly it's okay" I said to her.

She hugged me and I hugged her back "She loved you… so much and I don't think anyone realises that you lost someone too" She said and released me from the hug "Are you coming to the wake?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm leaving New York in a couple days and I still haven't finished packing yet" I told her.

"Oh okay" She said looking down "Keep in touch?" She asked.

"Yeah I will" I said and she kissed my cheek before leaving.

When I got home I went into the living room and seen Catherine eating ice cream and watching TV "Hey… how'd it go?" She asked me smiling.

"It was a good funeral and about 100 people turned up" I told her and she looked shocked "Your sister's eulogy was good" I said and took the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her.

As she read the eulogy she started crying "I remember Lucky" She said crying and smiling at the same time "The dog wasn't vicious, Lucky didn't like Heather because she used to scream and he didn't like loud noises" She explained to me "And yes he wouldn't let my mom in after working away, he didn't like my dad much either… he loved though" She said "He used to sleep at the bottom of my bed and he would sit by the door and wait for me to come home from school everyday" She told me.

"Me and her made up, she apologised for saying mean things to and about me and she told me to keep in touch with her" I told her.

"That's great" She said.

Me and her cuddled on the sofa and I put my hand over her belly and started rubbing it making Catherine smile "I love you" I said and kissed her.

"I love you too" She kissed me back. We started getting into our kiss but then I heard someone coming our way.

Catherine went and hid upstairs and the front door knocked, I went to answer it and I seen Heather standing there on the other side of the door. I let her in and we went through to the living room. Heather took her coat off and hidden I seen a bottle of wine "I'll get the glasses" I said and went and got us two glasses "You pour us a drink. I need to go to the bathroom" I told her and went up the stairs.

"Is that Heather?" Catherine asked me.

"Yeah and she brought a bottle of wine so I think she's here to stay for a while, I'll call Tess and ask her to come and pick you up… you can slip out the back" I told her and she nodded "Hide in the closet or something in case she needs to use the toilet or something and hide all your stuff" I told her and she went straight to it.

When I went back downstairs I took the glass of wine off Heather and I put a music channel on and turned it up slightly so that you couldn't hear Catherine upstairs if whilst she was moving all of her stuff. Catherine's favourite hiding place was under the bed so that's probably where she's putting everything.

I heard her walking down the stairs and turned around to see her going for the back door, I made sure that Heather was looking the other way whilst she slipped out and then I heard her walking away.

"Your place is eerie" She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Feel like we're not the only two in here" She stated.

"I've had that feeling a lot in the last two weeks" I told her.

"Maybe that's what it is" She said and sipped her wine "So where are you moving too?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm hitting the road. This place doesn't feel like home to anymore so I'm going to travel a bit and see where it does feel like home" I told her.

"Where's your first stop?" She asked me.

"Pennsylvania and then I'm headed south… I've got some family in Georgia so I might stay there a while" I told her.

"Well I'm only a state away in Florida so if you're passing through make sure to visit" She told me.

Heather was drunk. She could no longer speak let alone walk and she was falling asleep so I put my shoes and coat on and helped out to the car I had hired for the weekend and I took her back to her hotel. I carried her up to her room and put her in bed, I took her shoes off and put the covers over her to keep her warm and then I was about to leave but she grabbed my hand "Stay" She said.

"I can't" I told her.

"Please" She begged.

I know I probably shouldn't but I did, I sat on the side of the bed and pushed the hair out of her face and she smiled up at me. She sat up in the bed and just stared at me for a few moments and I was about to ask her if she was okay when she leaned over and kissed me, I stopped the kiss and stood up "Heather…" I started.

She cut me off "Don't say anything" She said and got out of the bed and stumbled over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and she started kissing me and this time I didn't push her away.

_**And he was doing so well... thank you for reading, please review. LMM06**_


	8. Chapter Eight: The New Town

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Eight: The New Town  
**__**Vincent**_

_Heather was drunk. She could no longer speak let alone walk and she was falling asleep so I put my shoes and coat on and helped out to the car I had hired for the weekend and I took her back to her hotel. I carried her up to her room and put her in bed, I took her shoes off and put the covers over her to keep her warm and then I was about to leave but she grabbed my hand "Stay" She said._

_"I can't" I told her._

_"Please" She begged._

_I know I probably shouldn't but I did, I sat on the side of the bed and pushed the hair out of her face and she smiled up at me. She sat up in the bed and just stared at me for a few moments and I was about to ask her if she was okay when she leaned over and kissed me, I stopped the kiss and stood up "Heather…" I started._

_She cut me off "Don't say anything" She said and got out of the bed and stumbled over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and she started kissing me and this time I didn't push her away._

* * *

I came to my senses and I pushed Heather away from me and I took a step back from her "Heather we can't do this, I am in love with Catherine… your sister" I told her and she looked down in embarrassment "Look let me help you into bed and then I'll go" I said and took a step towards her but she took a step back from me.

"Just go" She said in a small voice.

Part of me felt guilty for just leaving her here on her own but I knew it was for the best so I said my goodbye's to her and I left the hotel and I decided to take a long slow walk back to JT's place and I would pick the car up from the hotel tomorrow. I knew Catherine would be at JT's and I planned in my head what I was going to say to her. What do I tell her? There is no way of telling her what happened without sounding like a complete asshole! How do I say it? 'Hey Catherine, your sister kissed me and it took me a while to push her away'? No I can't say that!

When I got to JT's place I walked in and seen Catherine sitting at the bar with JT and Tess, they were laughing about something but they quietened down when I came in, I greeted Catherine with a kiss "Can I talk to you?" I asked her and a look of concern washed over her fast and her heart started to beat rapidly, JT and Tess walked to the other side of the room "I took Heather back to her hotel room" I started.

"Thank you for looking after her, I really appreciate it. How is she?" She asked me.

"She's… drunk… sad… depressed…" I said and Catherine had a look of guilt "You need to know something" I started and she became concerned again "Heather… she er… she kissed me" I stated.

"What? Did you kiss her back? Was it only a kiss?" She questioned.

"I'm going to sound like a complete asshole… I pushed her back and then she kissed me again. Yes I did push her back again but I did kiss her back for a second" I told her.

Her hand slapped me around the face which I knew hurt her more then it hurt me "How can you do that? My little sister was vulnerable, she thinks her big sister is dead and she's drunk and instead of pushing her away you carry on kissing her? It doesn't matter how long you kissed her back for… you still kissed her back" She told me with venom in her voice. I knew better then to try and make myself sound better so I just stood there and let her speak "So I've had to sneak out of my home for my sister to come in and get drunk with you and then when you put her to bed she kisses you and it takes you a while to push her away? How long is a while?" She asked.

"Seconds… I swear to you Catherine it was just seconds" I told her.

"Vincent you need to go home, I'm going to stay with Tess for the night" She said.

"Don't do that… please come home" I begged.

"No. I need some time right now to get my head around you kissing my sister" She stated and pushed past me and going over to JT and Tess at the other side of the room.

Catherine and Tess left not long after that with Tess throwing me a death glare and as the door closed I felt JT's hand fall on my shoulder. I turned to face him and he just shook his head at me before going behind the bar and getting a large bottle of whiskey "Want one?" He asked me.

"A large one please" I said.

Me and JT sat and drank half the bottle before JT sulked off to bed, I decided to go home as well and I made sure the place was locked up before I left and then I walked home. It didn't take long for me to get home and when I walked inside I seen the empty wine bottle that me and Heather had drank from and I became angry at how this night had progressed. I picked up the empty bottle and threw it against the wall in anger, I could feel myself beasting out and I tried to calm myself down in case Catherine came home but I couldn't stop feeling hate towards Heather.

I know I shouldn't be hating Heather because I should have pushed her away straight away the second time but I didn't. I was an asshole for kissing Catherine's sister whilst Catherine is carrying my baby, I honestly have no one but myself to blame for what happened I should have made it more clear the first time Heather kissed me. I should have put her to bed and left there and then and I don't know why I didn't.

I could hear someone walking towards the boat so I listened out for the heart beat and I knew that it was Catherine, I opened the door before she got to me and she stopped in her tracks and she just stared at me. I used my beast ability to run over to her and I decided not to hug her because I didn't want to be slapped again so I just stood there and looked at her. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my waist and I didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her and I held her to me "I'm sorry" I stated.

"I don't want to talk about it ever again… it was a kiss and that's it. You pushed her away and that's that… end of story" She said.

We walked into the house and she nearly stood on the glass from the bottle that I smashed so I picked her up and I walked with her upstairs and I laid her down on the bed, I laid down next to her and I brought her into my arms "Catherine I am sorry… I swear I never planned for that to happen, it just did" I said.

"Vincent what did I just say out there? I don't want to talk about it anymore" She stated.

"Okay we won't talk about it" I said.

_**Catherine**_

Some people may call me a fool for running back to Vincent but I love him and we are having a baby together, I have just faked my death so that I can be with Vincent and be a family with our baby. It's not like he slept with her or anything and he did push her away and he made sure that she was okay and back safely in her hotel room.

I looked over at Vincent and seen that he had fallen asleep, his arm was around me tightly as if I was about to run away or something. I gripped his hand tightly and placed a kiss on his hand which made him shift slightly bringing me closer to him. I turned around to face him and I couldn't but look at his face, my eyes feel to where his scar used to be and I ran a finger down where it used to be.

Part of me missed me missed the old Vincent but I loved this Vincent too. He was the most amazing man on this earth and he always did everything that he could to protect me and keep me out of harms way. He was really the only guy that I could depend on in my life right now, my dad lied to me with my mother for my whole life and I never really had any other male influences in my life.

When I woke up the next morning I seen that Vincent's side of the bed was empty and cold so after putting some clothes on I went downstairs and seen Vincent sitting on the sofa in just his boxers flicking through the TV. I sat down next to him and we cuddled into one another straight away, he placed a kiss on my forehead and I made a sigh of contentment "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yes please" I said with a large smile "Could I have a bagel please?" I asked and he nodded.

I watched Vincent walk into the kitchen and as he bent down to get a plate out from the cupboard I made a wolf whistle, he turned around to smirk at me "You like that huh?" He questioned.

"It's alright" I replied. He rushed over to me using his beast abilities and he picked me up bridal style from my seat and started kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss "I don't want a bagel anymore" I whispered. He knew exactly what I wanted so he walked with my up the stairs to the bed, he laid me gently down and he got on the bed next to me. I turned to face him as we entangled our legs and we started kissing once more.

After having a shower after our morning activities we decided to start looking for somewhere to move too. We both decided that we wanted to move to a small town somewhere and get a small place in the middle of nowhere… Vincent suggested moving to a town he used to vacate to with his family in the summer when he was little called Spring Falls. The town was just outside of California and he showed me some pictures on the internet of the town and I had to admit that it looked beautiful, we looked at house that were for sale in the area.

There was one house that I absolutely feel in love with! The house was in the middle of a wooded area that was blocked off from people coming to close to the property. There was a long road going from the house through the woods to the main road and after a five minute drive you would end up in the middle of town. We decided that we loved the house so Vincent called the estate agent and we were to go out next weekend to visit the house and then we would put an offer in, I was excited.

Finally everything was starting to come together and me and Vincent were finally going to be the family that I always wanted.

_**I know this chapter is super super short and I apologise but I had a bit of writers block writing it. Thank you for reading, please leave a review. LMM06**_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Labour

_**AU: I don't want to drag out the pregnancy or anything cause I think people might get bored so I'm skipping to her being 8 months pregnant. **_

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Nine: The Labour  
**__**Catherine**_

_**Previously On Positive:  
**__After having a shower after our morning activities we decided to start looking for somewhere to move too. We both decided that we wanted to move to a small town somewhere and get a small place in the middle of nowhere… Vincent suggested moving to a town he used to vacate to with his family in the summer when he was little called Spring Falls. The town was just outside of California and he showed me some pictures on the internet of the town and I had to admit that it looked beautiful, we looked at house that were for sale in the area._

_There was one house that I absolutely feel in love with! The house was in the middle of a wooded area that was blocked off from people coming to close to the property. There was a long road going from the house through the woods to the main road and after a five minute drive you would end up in the middle of town. We decided that we loved the house so Vincent called the estate agent and we were to go out next weekend to visit the house and then we would put an offer in, I was excited._

_Finally everything was starting to come together and me and Vincent were finally going to be the family that I always wanted._

* * *

As much as I love the thought of becoming a mother I have to admit that pregnancy wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I was now 8 months pregnant and I was always so tired, cranky and uncomfortable. Since I was 6 months pregnant I haven't been able to see my feet and I actually missed the sight of them, I missed painting my toes, so much so that I had Vincent paint them quite a lot. The first couple times he painted them they wasn't all that good but he had learned to do it really good now and you wouldn't be able to tell that he had done them.

Me and Vincent had moved into our dream house and with the help of Gabe and some fake IDs we had managed to settle down and get things sorted properly, Vincent had even got himself a job. It wasn't a great job, he worked in security but he was great at his job and he came highly recommended to people. He was getting more and more work so we had more money coming in, I didn't need to work (although I cannot become a housewife). Vincent had really stepped up and he had done everything a man with a baby on the way should be doing, he provided for the both of us, decorated Jackson's room, paid the bills… he was amazing.

We usually kept to ourselves in this town because we didn't want to get to close to anyone in case we had to leave suddenly, that would arouse suspicion. Obviously there were people that we talked to and had become friends with but we would never go out of our way to visit them and we had never invited them here. I missed JT and Tess but they came up here every couple weeks at the weekend to see how we were getting on and making sure that we were both safe. Gabe hadn't been to visit us but Tess explained that Gabe didn't feel all that comfortable coming here given the history which I understood but once or twice a month we got e-mails off him making sure that we were okay and didn't need anything.

Jackson's arrival would be here any day now and not only was I excited about it but Vincent had become more excited then I was. He had done a complete 360 from when I told him I was pregnant until now, he was so excited to become a dad and has said before that he can't wait to get up in the middle of the night to do the night feeds. He made a point of kissing me belly before leaving for work everyday and throughout his whole shift he would text me multiple times and call me if I didn't reply to my text.

Vincent should be home from work any minute now, he was working the opening of this new club in LA which a cash in hand job of $5000. I know it seems a lot but apparently there are going to be lots of celebrities there and the security team was only small so they had all of their work cut out for them. All the people on the security team had their jobs to do and Vincent's was to make sure that there was trouble inside the club, he had done a job similar to this before and he told me that a huge fight had broken out with some reality stars and things got messy.

It was 5am and he told me he would be back before 6am so he still had an hour to go before I became worried about him. I was always worried when he did the big jobs like this because I didn't want him to get his photograph taken and end up online for Muirfield to come and find us. JT, Tess and Gabe had all been keeping an eye an ear out for them but they had been quiet making Tess believed that I was actually dead and Vincent had moved away somewhere else but I knew in the back of my mind that they were still out there and they were planning something. They would wait until our guard was down and then attack.

The front door opened and I got up from the bed and waddled down the stairs with my hand across my bump. I walked into the kitchen and seen Vincent holding his shoulder and blood seeping out of it "Oh my God, what happened?" I asked him as he reached for the first aid kit.

"Stupid actors got into a fight, one picked up a bottle and broke it to stab the other so I went to stop the fight and the douche bag hit me in the shoulder" He said angrily as he took his shirt off and studied the wound. I rushed over to him and knew that he was going to need stitches in the wound "Could you, it's in an awkward place?" He asked me indicating to the thread.

Since all of this Vincent had taught me how to do stitches and other medical things, he was now good at painting tow nails and I was good at stitching him up when he got hurt. I made him go through to the dining room where he went and sat down on one of the chairs and I followed him and sat in the chair next to him "What actor was it?" I asked him as my curiosity got the best of me.

"I don't know, I didn't recognise either of them" He said.

"Can't be that good then" I replied.

After Vincent was stitched up and bandaged up he put the first aid kit away and we went up to bed. I laid down and Vincent laid behind me and wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my stomach "Has he been moving around a lot?" He asked me.

"The kid don't stop" I said and Vincent laughed "It's not funny you know having a person sit on your bladder 24/7" I told him.

"I know I'm sorry" He said and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

When I woke up I seen that Vincent was no longer in bed or the bedroom so I got up and put my dressing gown around me and went downstairs where I found him in the kitchen with nothing but a pair of boxers on making us something to eat. He turned around to face me when he seen me come in and when I reached him we greeted each other with a kiss.

As we ate breakfast I could feel Jackson moving around a lot and he was pressing down on my bladder more then usual which was making me more uncomfortable then usual. Vincent obviously noticed me moving around and kept asking me if I was okay, I kept telling him that I was fine but I was beginning to doubt myself a little. He never usually moved around this much and when something that isn't normal happens during your pregnancy you can't help but be worried.

After breakfast I decided to go back to bed to try and get some sleep to take my mind off what was going on so Vincent helped me up to bed and made sure I was comfortable before kissing me, telling me he loves me and going back down stairs so he didn't disturb me.

_**Vincent**_

Something was wrong with Catherine but I wasn't quite sure what, she seemed to be more uncomfortable then normal and when I had to help her up the stairs to bed I became more and more worried about her and Jackson. I know I should have probably done an examination on her just to make sure they were both okay.

The thing with Catherine is she waits till the last minute to ask for help and if you offer her it before she asks she completely shuts down and makes you feel bad for jumping to conclusions. The amounts of time during the pregnancy that she has hade a stomach ache or something and has waited until the last minute to actually tell me and ask me for help is unbelievable. I knew thought that if there was something to be worried about then she would tell me because she would never risk Jackson's life for anything.

An hour after Catherine went up to bed I decided to go and check on her, she was still fast asleep but she was moving around a lot uncomfortably so I decided to wake her up and examine her, for all we know it could be Jackson getting ready to make his appearance or it could be something bad "Catherine wake up" I said and shook her a little but she didn't wake "Catherine" I said a little louder and shook her again.

She opened her eyes and sat up in bed "What?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I want to examine you" I told her.

"Why?" She asked looking worried.

"Because your more uncomfortable then normal, I just want to make sure that everything is okay" I told her and she nodded. I went and got some gloves and did a cervical check on her after feeling around a little I discovered that Catherine was 2cm dilated and was in labour. I couldn't believe it! Jackson was very much on his way "Catherine you're in labour, you're already 2cm dilated" I told her and she looked at me in shock.

I know that it can be a short process so I decided to go and make all of the phone calls to Tess, JT and Gabe to let them know that Jackson was well on his way and would be here today or tomorrow. Tess was the most excited about the news and said that she and JT would fly out to us straight away because she wanted to be there for the birth. I'm not sure if Catherine would like her in there when she pushing him out but I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things pan out.

An hour or so after I told Catherine that she was in labour she was beginning to start feeling more pain and I had offered to give her something for it but as she told me, this was the only baby that we were having and she wanted to experience all of it without the drugs… she's one brave woman. I hated seeing her in this much pain and not being able to do anything for her but at the same time the pain meant that she was getting closer and closer to pushing and Jackson would be here, it was bitter sweet really.

When I checked Catherine again a few hours later she was only 5cm so she was halfway but she still had a long way to go until she could push, she was in more and more pain but she still wouldn't take anything for it although I tried to push it a little but at the end of the day as long as Catherine was happy then I was happy.

Eleven hours after finding out that Catherine was in labour I checked her again and she was still only 7cm dilated, she had 3cm to go but I knew that would probably take another few hours. It was going to be a long night and Catherine was already so exhausted I wasn't sure if she was going to have enough energy to push the baby out, we had discussed a C-Section but she told me she wouldn't have one unless it was absolutely necessary an right now it wasn't so we just have to wait and see.

The door knocked from downstairs and I knew it was Tess and JT because they called when they landed, I rushed down the stairs and seen them standing on the other side of the door. The three of us rushed up the stairs to see Catherine laying on the bed in the middle of a contraction "Hey, how you feeling?" Tess asked.

"Tess take a word of advice, never have sex" She said then she turned her head to me "We're never having sex again" She told me.

"You'll be begging for me" I joked.

She laughed a little but then another contraction hit her and she screamed out a little, she gripped onto Tess' hand and Tess pulled a face which told me she was also in pain. When Catherine let go of Tess' hand Tess moved away from her slightly so she couldn't do it again "How much longer?" Catherine asked me.

"Want me to check?" I asked and she nodded "You two might not want to see this" I told them and JT instantly left the room but Tess stayed in the room but stood at Catherine's head she couldn't see anything. I did my checks and smiled at her "I'd say in the next hour or so you can start pushing" I told her.

_**Baby Jackson is nearly here! Thank you for reading, please leave a little review. LMM06**_


	10. Chapter Ten: The Birth

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Positive  
**__**Chapter Ten: The Birth  
**__**Vincent**_

_**Previously On Positive:**_

_The door knocked from downstairs and I knew it was Tess and JT because they called when they landed, I rushed down the stairs and seen them standing on the other side of the door. The three of us rushed up the stairs to see Catherine laying on the bed in the middle of a contraction "Hey, how you feeling?" Tess asked._

_"Tess take a word of advice, never have sex" She said then she turned her head to me "We're never having sex again" She told me._

_"You'll be begging for me" I joked._

_She laughed a little but then another contraction hit her and she screamed out a little, she gripped onto Tess' hand and Tess pulled a face which told me she was also in pain. When Catherine let go of Tess' hand Tess moved away from her slightly so she couldn't do it again "How much longer?" Catherine asked me._

_"Want me to check?" I asked and she nodded "You two might not want to see this" I told them and JT instantly left the room but Tess stayed in the room but stood at Catherine's head she couldn't see anything. I did my checks and smiled at her "I'd say in the next hour or so you can start pushing" I told her._

* * *

After checking I looked up at Catherine and nodded at her, she became panicked and her breathing got heavier and heavier "Catherine calm down, I need you to keep all of your energy in so you can push okay?" I said and she nodded, Tess tried to help her calm her breathing. I turned to JT and told him to bring all of the things that I needed and he instantly rushed to go and get them "Catherine I need you to start pushing on your next contraction" I said.

On Catherine's next contraction she started pushing and I could feel Jackson moving forward but I knew that it was going to be a long process and she was going to have to push for a little while longer. She was getting tired with each push and I was getting worried about the strain on her heart "Vincent I can't push much more" She told me and threw her head back on the bed.

"Catherine I know that you're tired but you are going to have to push harder if you want him to be born naturally, I don't want to do a C-Section unless I really have to" I told her.

"Let me try and push a little more but if he's not born soon then I don't think I can do it" She told me and I nodded and when her next contraction came she started pushing again. I could tell by her face that she was pushing as much as she could but it wasn't enough, she needed to push a little harder. She threw her head back onto the pillow and tried to sort her breathing out but she was having trouble "Vincent… I… I… I can't… too much" She said in between breaths.

"Do you want me to do a C-Section?" I asked her.

"Yes" She replied.

I was dreading this but if Catherine really couldn't push anymore then I had no choice but to go ahead with the C-Section. I told JT to help me get everything that I needed to do the C-Section, I had asked him to help me and he was hesitant but he was the best person to help me right now. Tess wouldn't be much help right now because she was trying to calm down Catherine who was worried about the C-Section.

I wished I had all of the things needed for a real C-Section but I didn't, Catherine was going to have to be awake and she was going to have to feel everything that was going to happen. I felt bad for her and this was why we didn't want to do the C-Section unless it was absolutely necessary and it was because Catherine wasn't pushing hard enough and she was struggling to do even the smallest of pushes now.

I made the insertions as Catherine screamed out in pain, Tess tried her best to calm her down but there wasn't really a lot Tess or me could do to calm her down. I can't even imagine the pain she was feeling right now, eventually I reached Jackson and I had JT use his hands to keep her open so I could reach in and grab Jackson.

Tess grabbed him and took him over to Catherine to show her so that I could stitch her back up, as she admired Jackson it was as if she couldn't feel anything that I was doing. She flinched a few times but she didn't scream or call out in pain or anything, maybe it was Jackson?

After I had finished stitching her up I went over to her head and Tess said that she would leave us alone for a minute, I sat next to her on the bed and placed a kiss on her head as she held a sleeping Jackson "He's perfect" I whispered to her, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't believe we did it" She said.

"Catherine me and you can anything we want" I told her and she just smiled more at me before looking down at Jackson "Here let me take him, you get some sleep" I said and took her out of his arms, I placed a kiss on her lips "I love you" I said and left the room.

I held Jackson close to me and went down to the kitchen where I would measure and weigh him, Tess also had some clothes and a diaper down there as well to dress him so he didn't get to cold. As I walked into the kitchen they looked at me in awe as I held him, I laid him down on a towel that was on the counter and got the tape measure out.

Jackson was 21 inches long and he weighed 7 pound and 6 ounces. He felt like he didn't weight that much but he did, he had chocolate brown hair and his eyes were amber. I think that's the colour that they will stay for the rest of his life, I had to admit they looked pretty awesome. I had dressed him in a blue onsie and wrapped him in a blanket, I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa with him and just held him.

It wasn't long before he needed feeding so before Catherine woke up Tess and JT made a bottle for him and handed it to me, I fed him and burped him and then he needed his diaper changed so I did all of that and then he fell asleep again. This was all he was going to do for a while but I really didn't care I was so in love with him it was crazy. He was the perfect mixture of both me and Catherine, he was the perfect baby that everyone craved.

JT wanted to hold him so I handed him over and Jackson squirmed a little but soon settled and went to sleep. JT looked like he was going to cry and I couldn't help but think that maybe he was getting a little broody as he held him "Let me hold him" Tess said and gave JT her puppy dog eyes.

A couple hours later JT and Tess left the house to go and stay in a hotel they booked and I went up to the bedroom to see Catherine still asleep but she must have sensed us because she woke up and smiled softly at us "Hey" She said and reached her arms out for Jackson. I handed him to her and he instantly nuzzled his head into her chest "How long was I asleep?" She asked me.

"Not long, three hours or so" I told her.

"I can't believe he's actually here" She said and fresh tears started welling up in her eyes "When will these stupid hormones stop?" She asked with a small laugh.

"They'll end in a few weeks" I told her and she sighed "You did great today and I'm proud of you" I said and kissed her.

"Thanks… I just… I thought that I would be able to push but I was just so exhausted, I knew my body wouldn't let me push" She said sadly.

"Not all women can have a natural birth, you tried and I'm proud" I said.

"I am still so tired" She said and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Me and Jackson have been coping just fine on our own… I'll even sleep in Jackson's room with him tonight and let you heal up a little" I told her and she smiled at me "I love you" I said and kissed her.

"I love you too" She said and kissed me back, she placed a kiss on Jackson's head before handing him to me and closing her eyes to fall asleep once again.

_**Catherine**_

When I woke up from my sleep I needed the bathroom but I couldn't move on my own so I called out for Vincent and he was in the bedroom within seconds "I need the bathroom" I said and he smiled and helped me stand up but every move I made hurt and I had to try and keep from crying from the pain "Vincent it hurts" I said and we stopped moving.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be careful" He told me.

"I know but every little move hurts" I said.

Eventually we made it to the bathroom and Vincent said he was going to change the bed sheets whilst I was in here. I went to the bathroom and did what I needed to do but everything hurt, I could feel the pull on my stomach with the slightest movement. I wish I had tried harder for the natural birth but I just couldn't push anymore, I could feel my body giving up.

Vincent opened the door when I called him and he helped me walk back to the bed and lay me down on it, on the bedside table I seen some painkillers and a glass of water as well as the new bed sheets. I could hear Jackson start crying and Vincent kissed me "I've got him, go back to sleep and call me if you need anything" He said to me and left the bedroom.

I was so lucky to have someone like Vincent in my life. He had been taking care of Jackson on his own whilst I try and recover from the C-Section. I know that I've missed the first few hours of his life but I just needed to sleep and get some strength up so that I could be a good mother and take care of him. It was strange to think that when I first found out I was pregnant that Vincent wanted me to have an abortion and now here he is taking care of our baby boy single handily so that I can rest and heel up.

When I awoke again from my sleep I called Vincent and he came in with Jackson in his arms, he smiled at me and I held my arms out for Jackson. Vincent but Jackson in my arms and he carefully got onto the bed next to me, I hissed in pain as he first sat on the bed but I sucked it up and let him come close to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as I held Jackson in my arms "My boys" I whispered.

"How does it feel that you are going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I told her.

He placed a kiss on my head and tightened his arm around me "I want you both to know that I will do my best to keep you safe and do everything I can to make sure you both have everything you ever need. I will do my best to keep Muirfield away from the two of you and if something goes wrong then I will keep you both safe" He said to me.

"Vincent I know all of this and so does Jackson" I said.

"But I need to say it" He told me "And there's something else I want to say as well" He said and he got up off the bed and came around to my side of the bed, he smiled at me and reached into his pocket and got down on one knee in front of me. I gasped and he smiled at me "Catherine I love you and Jackson with all my heart, the two of you are my world and I want the two of you for the rest of my life… Catherine Chandler will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered instantly. He slid the ring onto my finger, it was beautiful! It was a silver band with a single square diamond in the middle. For some it may not seem like a lot but to me it was everything, I didn't need some fancy million dollar ring "I love you" I said and kissed him.

Jackson and Vincent… my present, my future and my life.

_**I know it's not the best written chapter but I'm going to leave this story here and then I'm going to have a sequel. I'm still in the middle of writing it so I'm not sure when I will be uploading it but it will be soon hopefully, thank you for all of the support I really appreciate it. You guys are absolutely amazing! Make sure you leave a review. LMM06**_


End file.
